This invention relates to parlor games and board games, and is more particularly directed to the so-called "trivia" games, in which a player is asked to answer a question pertaining to a category that is identified by the position of his or her piece on the board. The invention is further directed to games in which the players earn points, credits, or the like by correctly answering questions of particular categories.
A number of question-and-answer or trivia games have found favor recently, but none of these have had its focus on the history, lore, or geography of a particular state, group of states, territory, or country. There have been several board games proposed which have a state, country, kingdom, or principality as a theme, but these have not involved specific knowledge of the history, geography, customs, or lore of the geographical subdivisions of the territories involved. Typical ones of these games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,658,337, 1,346,826, 3,939,578, 1,635,734, and 4,095,800.
Accordingly, the previously-proposed games of this general type have not attempted to educate players as to the general history and geography of the various sections of their own state or territory, or of perhaps another state or territory in which they may be interested.